Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing and opening apparatus for a luggage room for a vehicle capable of reducing vibration and noise generated at the time of idling of a vehicle or driving of a vehicle while fixing a luggage room door to a vehicle body, by coupling or decoupling a latch formed at the luggage room door of the vehicle with or from a striker formed at the vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
As vehicle fuel efficiency is increasingly important, restrictions of idle RPM are stricter and stricter. Therefore, as a frequency band in which resonance may be structurally avoided in a vehicle body mode, a radiator mode or the like is increasingly reduced by restricting the increase in the idle RPM and the like, tuning to improve idle noise vibration harshness (NVH) performance has been increasingly difficult.
Further, by reducing the RPM in a direct connection area to improve fuel efficiency, lock-up booming of a transmission has been also worsened due to a driving system mode approach. At present, an attempt to improve booming noise by a method for mounting a damper in an opening and closing apparatus of a luggage room to improve the lock-up booming, and the like has been conducted. However, a space which may mount a latch and a striker between the luggage room door (trunk lid) and the vehicle body is narrow and thus a weight of the damper to a weight of the luggage room door is small, such that an improvement effect of the booming noise is not really large.
FIG. 1 illustrates an opening and closing apparatus of a luggage room for a vehicle according to the related art, in which a back luggage room door 20 of a vehicle is provided with a latch 30 and a vehicle body 10 is fastened with a striker 50 by a fastening member 70. The vehicle body 10 may be fastened with the striker 50 by a rigid scheme of locking a locking hook, which is provided in the latch 30 of the door 20, to a locking part 51 of the striker 50.
In more detail, the luggage room door 20 is provided with the latch 30 having the locking hook, the vehicle body 10 contacting the luggage room door 20 is provided with the striker 50 with the “n”-shaped locking part 51 to lock the locking hook of the latch 30 to the “n”-shaped locking part 51 of the striker 50, thereby preventing the luggage room door 20 from opening by vibration, impact, and the like which are generated while driving the vehicle. However, a frequency is generated by continuous displacement of the striker and the latch in an up and down direction at the time of the idling of the vehicle or while driving the vehicle.
As described above, an indoor sound of the vehicle is greatly affected by the luggage room. However, the luggage room door is fastened with the vehicle body by the rigid scheme using the latch and the striker, so that the freedom of the tuning is insufficient and it is difficult to reduce the booming noise. Further, the vehicle is excited by the resonance frequency of the vehicle at the time of the driving or idling of the vehicle and thus the booming noise of the interior of the vehicle may be increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.